Matahari Salzburg
by Meckino Sara
Summary: Salzburg yang indah, elegan, dan historis. Apa lagi yang kurang? Sebagaimana kebanyakan orang pun aku selama ini menganggapnya sempurna. Dan akan masih seperti itu kiranya kau tak datang ke hidupku hari itu dan membuka pikiranku mengenai apa yang selama ini lolos dari pandanganku. AusHung perdana, Osutoria-POV, ultra pendek, dan yah, semoga saja menghibur RnR yaaa #plakk


Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Meckino Sara proudly present

**Matahari Salzburg**

Mana yang lebih cocok, kota musik atau musik yang memenuhi kota? Aku berani bertaruh kalian akan segera menjadi sebingung diriku kala kaki kalian berpijak di sini, sama seperti yang dilakukan seorang jenius bernama Mozart berabad lalu, dibawah naungan langit biru Salzburg yang terkesan dingin dan elegan. Sebongkah tanah bagian dari bumi yang ajaib, dimana kicau burung, nisbi angin, dan irama kehidupan lainnya bisa terdengar selaras, padu, dan melodis bak orkes akbar yang digelar di Gedung Opera setiap tamu penting berlawat kesini.

Salzburg yang indah, elegan, dan historis. Sungguh, aku bangga jadi bagian dari kota ini. Betapa tidak? Banyak orang dari seluruh penjuru dunia datang keseini untuk sekedar berwisata atau bahkan tinggal beberapa lama untuk menggali sebanyak-banyaknya berbagai disiplin ilmu dari kota ini, terutama soal musik. Banyak betul dari mereka yang jatuh cinta pada tempat ini, bahkan bermimpi terlahir disini. Itu sekali lagi menegaskan, betapa beruntungnya posisiku sebagai warga Salzburg. Meskipun diantara semua hal yang Salzburg miliki, aku masih merasa ada yang kurang.

Sekalipun aku mencintai Salzburg, dan akan sangat sulit hidup tanpa kota ini, kota ini nyatanya akan tetap berdiri pada porosnya yang stagnan tanpa aku. Eksistensiku baginya setipis satin halus buatan Prancis. Aku hanya seorang warga negara dengan profesi sebagai pemain junior biola di sebuah orkestra kelas menengah. Mungkin jika aku tinggal di tempat lain nun jauh disana, menyusuri jalanan kota dengan kotak biola di tangan bisa dibilang cukup eksentrik, tapi tidak disini, semua orang melakukannya. Tapi bagiku, selama aku dan biolaku masih bisa menikmati hidup dengan semestinya, aku tak keberatan.

Tak jauh dari jalan sempit dimana terdapat rumah nomor sembilan tempat seorang ikon Salzburg dilahirkan dahulu, aku punya hal lain yang bisa menghiburku. Secangkir kopi panas ditengah dera angin musim gugur yang mendekap raga dalam atmosfer yang hampir beku. Maklum, ini dataran tinggi, negara beriklim dingin, Eropa Tengah, di pertengahan November. Tapi setidaknya, atmosfer yang dihasilkan dari dekorasi interior café ini hangat, sangat hangat.

Pintunya pintu kaca berdaun dua, dimana setiap terbuka akan ada lonceng yang bergemerincing mengikutinya. Dindingnya dihiasi kertas dinding bermotif berwarna cokelat, kusen pintu dan jendelanya keemasan, dan ornamen kayu bertebaran dimana-mana. Jendela-jendela besar —yang membuat kehidupan membekukan diluar seolah hanya drama dalam akuarium— berjajar rapi di salah satu sisinya, sementara sisi yang lain diisi lukisan, foto-foto kuno, kasir dengan mesin tua, dan menempel pula padanya sebuah meja berisikan seperangkat gramafon yang masih jernih betul suaranya. Untuk hari ini, gramafon itu memutarkan Liebestraum No.3, gubahan Komposer kondang dari negara tetangga—Hongaria—, Ferenc Liszt.

Tempat favoritku, di dekat jendela tak terlalu jauh dari gramafon itu. Sehingga seramai apapun café ini, aku tetap bisa menikmati pertunjukan drama dalam akuarium dengan iringan musik klasik yang sempurna. Hari ini, seperti biasanya, tempat itu kosong. Bukan karena sudah kupesan, melainkan jika boleh jujur, café favoritku ini sebenarnya memang tak terlalu ramai. Entahlah, mungkin ritme kehidupan penghuni kota ini memang selalu _presto _oleh musik, sehingga lebih parah dariku, tak banyak dari mereka yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk hal seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, estetika yang tak mereka tahu, sebuah pementasan drama dalam akuarium dengan iringan musik dari gramafon tua yang eksentrik ditemani biolaku dan secangkir kopi diatas meja kayu.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" aku cukup tersentak. Drama akuariumku terhenti meski musiknya tidak. Orang itu baru saja merusak acaraku.

"Boleh saja." maaf, aku memang tak begitu ramah. Apalagi kepada seseorang yang telah menginterupsi ketenanganku. Aku harus segera menoleh dan memastikan bahwa si pengganggu ini memang harus menggangguku karena sudah tak ada kursi lain lagi.

"_Danke!_" kosong. Café ini bahkan kosong. Satu-satunya pelanggan disini adalah aku, dan orang ini yang kedua. Seorang wanita, dengan wajah cerah, senyuman ramah, aksen bicara _Magyar_ yang rancak, bahasa tubuh yang bersemangat, dan… entahlah, ia membuatku harus berpikir dua kali, tapi… oke, gadis pengganggu, kau, menarik.

Untuk beberapa detik rotasi pikiranku terpaku padanya. Apa pernah aku kehilangan kendali atas kinerja otakku sebegininya sebelum ini? Sungguh, di tengah dingin dan berkabutnya musim gugur kali ini, sosok dihadapanku ini berpendar begitu cerah.

"Ada yang mengganggumu? Jika begitu aku akan pindah." kau memecah lamunanku, menarikku kembali ke alam sadar secepat kilat.

"Tidak, silahkan." oh, pria kikuk, betapa malangnya dirimu. Gadis yang cukup menyita perhatianmu baru saja mendapatimu terbengong dihadapannya dan kini ia hampir pergi. "Jadi, hanya berkunjung, atau akan berdomisili?"

"Eh, kau tahu aku bukan orang sini?"

"Sebagai salah satu penghuni Salzburg aku tahu seperti apa para penghuni Salzburg, sepertinya, dan nona, dirimu, samasekali tak seperti kami." tema ringan yang kuusung cukup berhasil. Aku berbincang cukup banyak dengan gadis matahari musim gugur itu.

Perbincangan yang manis. Entah bagaimana aku bisa berada pada posisi yang sangat nyaman ketika berbicara dengannya. Tutur katanya mengalir deras, intonasinya ia permainkan dengan sempurna, bersemangat, alami. Surai keemasannya yang panjang tergerai jatuh, berkilauan. Sesekali matanya yang sewarna zamrud mengerling, lalu terpejam dan terbuka lagi. Cantik. Ia benar-benar matahari musim gugur.

"Jadi kau pemain biola? Pekerjaan yang hebat!" pandanganmu sekilas menyapu biolaku yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Tidak, nona. Hampir semua orang melakukan itu disini. Aku hanya salah satu, junior, dan samasekali bukan apa-apa."

Belum pernah perhatianku tersita sebanyak ini pada seorang gadis yang baru kukenal. Kau mempermainanku, Matahari Musim Gugur. Kau menarikan pikiranku sehingga semuanya yang termuat disana mendadak hanya dirimu. Kau menggulingkan kontrol atas diriku dan mempermainkannya, entah bagaimana caramu tapi aku benar-benar menikmati perbincangan singkat kita ini. Seketika aku telah kau bawa melambung tinggi, dengan semua hal tentangmu yang membuatku bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Tapi kemudian mendadak kau pergi. Menghilang bagai bintang di pagi hari. Lenyap, tanpa jejak apapun untuk kutelusuri. Kau pergi tiba-tiba tanpa meninggalkanku setidaknya sebuah nama untuk tak dilupakan sepanjang aku masih bisa mengingat.

"Ah, tidak. Sudah jam segini, aku harus pergi." Seketika penuturanku terhenti. Kau pergi? Serius? Kisah kita kukira baru akan dimulai.

"Begitukah?"

"Sialnya iya. Baiklah, terimakasih tuan…" kau menjeda bicaramu.

"Edelstein, Roderich Edelstein."

"Ah, _danke_, Roderich! _Auf Wiedersehen!_" Ia lantas berlalu. Kemerincing bel dari pintu café yang ia buka terus terngiang ditelingaku. Duniaku berputar-putar. Kala kutatap jendela, aku melihat sosoknya yang berlari menjauh dalam drama akuarium yang kunikmati sebelum ia sampai disini. Menjauh dan menjauh hingga kendaraan yang berlalu lalang akhirnya menelan sosoknya tanpa sisa. Bersih, benar-benar tanpa sisa kecuali yang di benakku saja.

Kedatangan si Matahari Musim Gugur yang tiba-tiba itu agaknya membuatku menyesali kemonotonan hidupku selama ini. Aku tak punya gairah dan kharisma sebagaimana dirinya tadi, aku tak pernah jadi orang yang penuh ekspresi dan meluap-luap seperti dia.

Ia membuatku sadar apa yang kurang dari kota ini. Salzburg yang elegan ternyata begitu sepi. Bukan oleh suara, karena berbagai suara indah terlantunkan disini. Melainkan oleh gairah yang meluap-luap dalam kota ini. Sebagaimana diriku, Salzburg ternyata memang terlalu tenang. Hidup yang kuanggap sempurna selama ini ternyata hanya skrip opera sabun yang monoton.

Diam berarti melepaskan banyak kesempatan untuk pergi. Sama seperti ketika si Matahari Musim Gugur berlalu tadi. Aku hanya diam, mematung, dan kaku, padahal seandainya aku lebih cepat sedikit saja, aku mungkin bisa tahu namanya.

Ah, jadi ini yang namanya kejutan. Dengan bertahan dalam kemonotonan selama ini aku menarik diri jauh-jauh dari yang namanya kejutan. Tapi saat ini aku justru terperangah dibuatnya. Aku hanya pemain junior biola, warga negara biasa, lelaki dua puluh tahunan biasa. Tapi sekarang kiranya aku sadar bahwa sangat disayangkan jikalau diatas semua hal 'biasa' yang kumiliki aku hanya menjalani hidupku dengan biasa. Selentingan terkadang mungkin perlu, dan kemonotonan bukan sesuatu yang bisa mencegahku untuk menikmati hidup ini lebih jauh lagi.

Jauh di dalam hatiku, pertemuan denganmu bisa jadi lebih dari sekedar pertemuan. Dalam sekejap, dengan beberapa untaian kalimat saja kau telah membuatku melihat banyak warna. Aku masih ingin kau menunjukan warna-warna lainnya karena dimataku semuanya monokrom. Sosokmu yang bercahaya tak akan bisa kulupakan dan di dalam sana, di dasar hatiku, aku merasakan bahwa kau lebih dari sekedar matahari musim gugur di cafѐ langgananku. Kuharap kau bisa menjadi kejutan-kejutanku yang selanjutnya, yang membawakanku lebih banyak warna ke hidupku.

Seperti katamu, _Auf Wiedersehen _(sampai jumpa)…


End file.
